


Rain

by 0bviousLeigh



Series: Yuma is a Girl [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Other, Yuma has a smart mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: The story of how Yuma met Kite takes a sassy turn in this universe.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Zexal rewrite that I started for Zexal month on tumblr--an AU in which, first and foremost, Yuma is a girl. Always a girl, born with a V, the whole nine yards. Why? Because the idea wouldn't leave me alone. So [I drew it](http://rainbow-galaxy-supernova.tumblr.com/post/164290621451/zexal-month-day-13-yuma-day-something-ive-been), and I started writing it, and I ran with it.
> 
> This is my rewrite of episodes 13-15 (this first part of episode 15 at least)

When Kotori freezes in front of the truck, Yuma doesn’t think twice. She’s lost her parents and Rio already—she’s not going to lose another friend. She dives forward and shoves Kotori out of the way, and a jolt goes through her just before she hits the ground. She closes her eyes, braced for impact of tires running over her, but it never comes.

“Yuma!” Astral cries.

She opens her eyes—everything is frozen, just like it was at the mall. She sits up, and she hears a whistle.

She whirls around—she didn’t get a good look at the glider guy from the mall, but she knows his whistle, he was accompanied by the same strange-looking robot, and time stopped when he was around. The guy lets out a shout, and the frozen rain drops scatter.

Yuma shakes water out of her eyes. “You extra piece of—” She begins, but she stops. The guy is standing feet away from her, awash in the glow of headlights, and smirking.

Yuma whimpers. He’s _so hot._

“This is a special field,” The guy tells her. “Only those with Numbers cards can move in it, so I know that you have a Number. I will be taking it.”

Yuma snaps out of her daze. “The hell you will!” She screams, jumping to her feet.

“Yuma, we should leave!” Astral cries.

“No, we’re going to fight,” Yuma says.

“Get out, run!” Astral insists.

“If we run, he’ll follow us,” Yuma says. “Let’s face him now.”

A red beam of light shoots from the guy’s wrist and latches on to Yuma’s. She gasps, following the line of light from her wrist to the guy standing twenty feet from her. The light vanishes, but the guy throws his arm back, and Yuma’s wrist is jerked forward.

“You’re not going anywhere,” the guy says. “We’re stuck together until one of us wins this duel.”

Okay, Yuma is officially over her ten-second crush. This dude is creepy. “THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!” She screeches, and the guy actually looks kind of surprised. Yuma whips her arm back and forth, jerking the guy’s wrist along with it. “What—kind—of—BSDM—nonsense—are—you—into?!” She screams with each move of her arm.

The guy’s robot gasps and sputters something, but the creepy-guy cuts it off. “Shut up,” he snaps, out-muscling Yuma and forcing her to stop moving her arm around. “Your sense of humor is disgusting.”

“YOUR ATTITUDE IS DISGUSTING!” Yuma hollers at him. “I’m gonna hand your ass to you!”

“Yes, be confident, Yuma,” Astral says. “We have no choice.”

“Didn’t you just tell me to run?” Yuma asks as she activates her duel disk.

“That was when you had the option,” Astral says.

“Go, Photon transformation!” The guy yells, and he’s swallowed by a white light. His clothes change, and a duel tattoo covers his eye.

Yuma can’t hold back her sass. “Got a flair for the dramatic have you, Sailor Moon?!” She yells. “Or should I call you Sailor Uranus?” The guy actually looks pissed off, and Yuma snorts. “Man, too bad no one heard that, that was a good one.”

“You’re a child,” the guy says coldly. “I’m going first.”

“Be my guest,” Yuma fires back. Her blood is boiling, she’s going to give this duel her all.

But her all turns out to be not enough. The guy she’s facing is stronger than she or Astral could have imagined, and he’s ruthless. Just as Yuma realizes that she’s done for, the guy cuts the duel anchor from her arm and says he has to leave.

“My name is Kite,” He says as his robot transforms into a motorcycle, “And this isn’t over.”

As Kite rides away, the rain starts falling once more, the truck honks past Yuma and Astral, and Yuma hears Kotori scream her name.

Yuma stands in shock as Kotori runs to her. “Yuma,” she pants, “What happened?! Are you okay?”

Yuma looks at Kotori. As far as she knows, she barely avoided being killed by a truck. Kotori’s face is white and she’s shaking, and Yuma can’t imagine that she’s looking much better. The rain is cold, and both of them are shaking from shock. Yuma swallows her fear down and forces herself to remain calm.

“T-tell you later,” Yuma stammers. “L-let’s go h-home.”

She and Kotori begin to walk home. Rain drips down from their hair, sending shivers down their spines. They keep their arms wrapped around each other and press so close that Yuma can’t tell which of them is shaking more. Yuma chomps down on her lip so she won’t sob out loud. She feels so hopeless.

 

* * *

 

 

The only time Yuma actually lays on her bed is when she’s upset about something. It’s hard to lay on her stomach and put a pillow over her head while lying in her hammock, after all. Kite, despite having a fantastic butt, is the scariest person she’s ever met.

“He’s not done with us,” Yuma mutters. She sits up, flinging the pillow off her head, and finds Astral floating in front of her window. “What else can you tell me about the Numbers? We’ve gotta work out a strategy for them if we want to beat Kite.”

Astral sighs. “I wish I knew something more, I have gone over everything we did, but I can’t think of anything we could have done that would have helped.”

Yuma flops back down. “Fantastic,” She sighs.

There’s a sudden pounding of footsteps in the hall and Yuma’s door flies open, Kotori and Tetsuo rushing in with flushed faces and big smiles.

“Yuma, look!” Kotori cries, shoving a flier in Yuma’s face, “There’s going to be a duel carnival!”

“Duelists from all over will be coming to Heartland for a tournament!” Tetsuo says.

Yuma reads the flier, wondering if Kite knows.

“Aren’t you excited?” Kotori asks.

Yuma shrugs. “Not like I can enter it, I’ve got a lifetime ban thanks to my sister.”

Kotori and Tetsuo deflate. “That hasn’t stopped you lately,” Tetsuo says quietly.

“Yeah,” Yuma agrees, “But there’s a difference between street duels and a televised contest. Akari would actually murder me.”

There’s a laugh from the doorway, and Yuma looks up to find her grandmother standing outside. “Akari knows better than to break the law,” Grandma says. Tetsuo and Kotori move aside to let her in, and she sits on Yuma’s bed. “What she seems to forget is that I’m the one with primary custody of you.”

That gets Yuma’s attention. “What are you saying?”

“Yuma, you like dueling, don’t you?” Grandma asks.

Yuma nods. “I do.”

“Then you should go for it,” Grandma says.

Those words might have made Yuma’s day if not for Kite. “I don’t know that I want to enter the tournament, though.”

“Why not?!” Tetsuo asks.

“I just…” Yuma shrugs. “I don’t know if I can win.”

Grandma frowns. “Now Yuma, life is about more than winning.”

Yuma reaches up to her neck and grips the Key in her hand. “Is it?” She asks.

Grandma gets a Look in her eye. “Hmm…I have an idea. There’s a friend of mine who lives pretty far outside of town, and he’s a well-known trainer for Duelists. If you bring him some food I made, maybe he’ll teach you a few tricks that’ll help get your confidence back.”

Yuma thinks about Kite and how she’ll probably have to face him eventually. “Well, what have I got to lose?” She asks with a sigh.

Grandma thumps Yuma on the back. “That’s the spirit!” She cheers, “Now get out of here before it gets dark!”

**Author's Note:**

> “And Kite had tennis elbow the next day, and he never used a duel anchor on Yuma again.” - My sister, when I told her about this story. 
> 
> No seriously when I rewatched episode 13 and when Kite yanked his wrist back and Yuma's wrist was yanked forward, my mind immediately went "UH, CONSENT NEEDED, KITE?!"
> 
> Also if I haven't rewritten it, events in the original are considered compatible with this series. So Yuma's duels with the teacher, with Cathy, and with Fuya, and the remainder of episodes 15-16 are as seen in canon.


End file.
